1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electric vehicle has wheels 93 and an electric motor 91 that drives rotation of the wheels 93 through a transmission unit 92, and that receives electricity from a battery 94. By using the battery 94 as a power source for the electric motor 91, air pollution attributed to vehicles having conventional fuel (such as gasoline, diesel, etc.) engines may be prevented.
However, once the battery 94 is drained, the electric vehicle has to be moved to a specific location that has battery recharging equipment, creating inconvenience. Thus, a hybrid electric vehicle is proposed to resolve such inconvenience.